


Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGirlxx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/gifts).



You sigh as you sink into bed. It had been a long day, not bad, but long. All you really want is cuddles from your boyfriend, Ashton, but he won't be home until late, and you'll probably be asleep by then. 

As you pull the covers over your shoulder, you hear the front door open. There's a clatter as whoever it is throws their keys into the bowl you and Ashton keep by the door, then muffled cursing as Ashton trips over something in the dark.

You're laughing as the door to your and Ashton's bedroom opens, and he pouts at you. 

"It wasn't funny." He whines. "I could've died."

"I'm sorry, Ash." You say, trying to stifle your laughter. "I'm glad you're okay." He pouts more.

"Cuddle?" You ask, reaching towards him. He grins.

"Of course." He slides into bed next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist as you bury your face in his shoulder.

"I love you." You whisper.

"I love you too." He replies, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
